Bintang Malam
by nunuYJ
Summary: Entahlah. Bukan tidak mungkin bahwa hati seorang gadis bisa berubah, kan? Yang ia tahu, tatapan mata Sasuke dan kerlipan bintang-bintang di langit meyakinkannya untuk percaya pada lelaki di hadapannya ini, atas dirinya, dan juga hatinya/ birthday fic for daevipiaa chimamoto ;*


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! AU – OOC – GaJe – etc**

Kado kecil untu sahabatku, **daevipiaa chimamoto** **;***

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Bintang Malam**

oleh **nunuYJ**

* * *

Suara deru motor terdengar semakin bising, itu menandakan sudah semakin dekatnya jarak motor itu dengannya. Ia masih saja berjalan lurus, pandangannya kosong dan langkahnya sempoyongan. Beruntung sang pengendara motor langsung menghentikan laju motornya.

"Hoi..! Kau sudah bosan hidup ya?" gerutu Sasuke–sang pengendara motor–sambil melepas helm-nya. Rambut hitam mencuatnya telihat berantakan akibat terpaan angin. Diliriknya gadis yang hampir saja ditabraknya tadi.

Gadis itu berambut merah muda sebahu. Tubuh ringkihnya dibalut _dress_ selutut dengan warna senada. Sapuan _make-up_ disekitar bagian mata terlihat luntur. Sang gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan kosong sebari mengangguk. "Ah, maaf."

Saat itu Sasuke menyadari, bahwa gadis dihapannya itu terlihat lebih merana daripada kucing liar yang baru saja ditolongnya kemarin.

* * *

**Bintang Malam**

* * *

_Maid_ _café_ itu terlihat sangat ramai, para _maid_ sibuk menyambut dan melayani para pengunjung. Tak terecuali Sakura, dengan seragam _maid_ dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda, ia terlihat sibuk mencatat pesanan dan tersenyum walau sedang menghadapi ocehan pelanggan.

"Ano Sakura-chan." Bisik Hinata saat Sakura sudah berada di dalam dapur. Sakura menoleh dan menunggu ucapan Hinata selanjutnya. "Maaf aku tadi lancang mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke-kun untukmu. Tadinya ingin langsung kuberikan padamu, tapi kau terlihat sangat sibuk sekali, jadi aku angkat."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Lalu, dia bilang apa?"

"Tadi Sasuke-kun berpesan, katanya kau jangan pulang dulu. Nanti dia menjemputmu saat toko tutup." Ujar Hinata.

"Aaaah, Sasuke yang tampan itu ya? Aku jadi iri padamu, Sakura. Baru putus sudah dapat pacar lagi, lebih tampan pula." Goda Ino yang baru masuk ke dalam dapur.

Sakura menyentil pelan dahi Ino. "Dia bukan pacarku, bodoh!" sanggah Sakura.

"Memangnya kita ini bodoh apa?" Ino melirik tajam ke arah Hinata, meminta dukungan. "Kalau dia bukan pacarmu, kenapa setiap hari ia mau repot-repot menjemputmu sepulang kerja? Menelepon menanyakan keadaanmu setiap jam istirahat, kadang-kadang malah mampir kemari pura-pura memesan secangir kopi, padahal ingin bertemu denganmu. Haaah, apa namanya kalau bukan pacar, hah?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, yang jelas dia bukan pacarku." Ujar Sakura enteng sambil duduk dan memakan bekalnya. Kebetulan sudah jam istirahat dan perutnya pun sudah keroncongan sedari tadi.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak pacaran dengannya, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura yang sedang mengunyah makanannya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Bukan tidak pacaran, Hinata. Tapi belum pacaran, iya kan Sakura?" Ino masih belum menyerah, masih terus saja menggoda Sakura.

"Ck, aku bukan pacarnya dan bukan juga belum menjadi pacarnya, Ino!" ujar Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk sup jagungnya.

Ino mendelik dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat di depan Sakura. "Oh ayolah, kau tidak pernah berharap lelaki setampan dan sebaik Sasuke akan menjadi keasihmu?"

Sakura menatap tepat ke arah Ino. "Panggil aku realistis, oke?" ujarnya tajam lalu bangkit.

"Eh, mau kemana, Sakura-chan? Supnya 'kan belum habis." Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak nafsu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya sambil berlalu keluar café lewat pintu belakang. Mungkin udara segar di luar bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang sudah tercemari perkataan Ino barusan. "Sasuke-kun ya?" gumam Sakura, otaknya kemudian memutar kembali pertemuannya dengan Sasuke di malam itu.

.

.

.

"Ah maaf." Ujar Sakura pada lelaki berambut hitam mencuat yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Setelah cukup lama pandangan mereka bertemu, sorot mata lelaki itu berubah. Sorot matanya seolah mengasihaninya. Dan Sakura tak suka sorot mata itu.

"Aku tak suka dikasihani." Ujarnya kemudian dengan suara sepelan mungin. Sakura yakin lelaki itu mendengarnya, mengingat jarak diantara dia dan lelaki itu lumayan dekat dan juga suasana malam yang tergolong sepi. Lelaki itu terlihat bingung, ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan alis mata terangkat satu. "Tatapanmu itu, memuakkan!" ujar Sakura tajam.

Raut wajah lelaki itu berubah marah. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak kesal disebut memuakkan oleh seseorang yang baru saja kau temui, hah?

"Hei, kau hampir saja membuatku menjadi tersangka penabrakan, sekarag kau malah bilang aku memuakkan? Bagus sekali!" gerutu lelaki itu. "Aku tahu kau habis menangis, kenapa? Kau habis menemani om-om tua dan kau tidak dibayar, iya? Perempuan murahan!"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi kanan lelaki itu. Air mata Sakura tumpah, antara sakit hati mendengar penuturan lelaki itu dan jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena ia sudah berkata kasar pada orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Ya, walaupun orang itu membalas perkataannya dengan lebih kasar sekalipun.

Tangis Sakura semakin kencang. Lelaki itu semakin bingung, serba salah dan takut ada orang menyangka yang bukan-bukan. Ingin sekali ia meminta maaf atas perataannya tadi, tapi yang lebih ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah memeluk gadis itu. Tapi…. Ia urungkan niatnya itu. Habis berkata yang tidak sopan, sekarang memeluk gadis itu? Oh, mau jadi apa dia nanti!

"Ma-maaf." Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Hening.

Suasana pun mulai canggung.

"Ma-maaf." Lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan.

Hening kembali.

"Kau dulu." Ujar mereka bersamaan–lagi.

"Oke, oke, aku duluan! Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku yang tidak sopan tadi. Habis kau duluan yang mulai menyebut aku memuakan. Maaf ya." Ujar lelaki itu cepat.

Sakura yang masih menangis menenggakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Namamu?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hah?"

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Namamu?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Tadi bosan hidup, menyebutnya memuakkan, menamparnya lalu menangis, sekarang? Malah mengajaknya berkenalan. Dasar perempuan aneh. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura kemudian tertawa ditengah tangisnya. "Kau tahu tidak bagaimana rasanya saat mendapat kabar bahwa kekasihmu menghamili kakakmu sendiri di hari saat ia melamarmu?" Sakura semain memperbesar tawanya. "Kau pasti tidak tahu, tidak akan pernah tahu.. tidak akan pernah." ujarnya lirih sambil menangis.

DHEG.

Sasuke tersentak. Ternyata itu yang membuat gadis dihadapannya ini sedari tadi bertingkah aneh. Mendadak rasa bersalah karena perkataan tidak sopannya tadi menyeruak di hati Sasuke. Gadis ini, entah mengapa dalam hatinya tertanam perasaan ingin melindungi.

Aneh. Ingin melindungi gadis yang baru beberapa menit dikenalnya, bukankah itu lucu?

* * *

**Bintang Malam**

* * *

Matahari sudah terbenam beberapa saat yang lalu. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 petang dan dipintu sudah tergantung papan bertuliskan "closed" tapi Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Sakura yang sedari tadi sibuk membereskan _café_ ini mulai terlihat bosan. Sudah tidak ada kerjaan lagi, ia ahirnya memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu belakang _café_ dan pulang tanpa menunggu Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan dengan penuh rasa kecewa. Dalam hatinya ia meruntukki dirinya sendiri yang sudah mencoba untuk mempercayai Sasuke. "Haaah, benar 'kan. Ternyata semua laki-laki itu sama." Gumam Sakura sambil menendang asal kaleng minuman.

"Siapa bilang semua lelaki itu sama, hah?" suara _baritone_ dari arah belakang membuat Sakura menoleh. Ia dapati Sasuke sedang terengah-engah sebari membawa 2 _cup_ kopi hangat. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, tunggu di _café_. Kalau dijalan begini bagaimana minum kopinya?" gerutu Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke. "Kau tahu, sejak dulu sebenarnya aku takut untuk berjalan sendirian di malam hari, hiiiyy~"

Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat tingkah gadis yang tengah memeluk lengannya itu. "Tidak apa, dengan begitu kau membantu menghangatkan badanku." Ujar Sasuke enteng.

Sakua yang semula ingin mencubit pinggang Sasuke mengurungan niatnya karena menyadari sejak tadi Sasue tidak mengenakan jaket. "HEEEE? Kau tidak mengenakan jaket? Tidak dingin?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja aku kedinginan. Mau menghangatkanku-AW!" kini Sakura tidak segan-segan untuk mencubit keras pinggang Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus menggodanya. "Ck, kejam. Aku lupa memakai jaket karena terburu-buru ingin menjemputmu, bodoh."

"Iya iya maaf deh." Ujar Sakura sambil melirik _cup_ kopi yang sedari tadi dipegang Sasuke. "Itu… boleh aku minta satu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Memang ini buatmu, bodoh." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kopinya.

Mereka pun meneruskan berjalan. Dan Sakura terlalu asyik membicarakan perkataan Ino tadi siang sampai-sampai ia tak sadar tangan Sasuke tengah menggenggam tangannya erat. "-Ino bodoh 'kan Sasuke? Mana mungkin kita pacaran, 'kan?"

Sasuke terdiam.

Sakura yang menunggu jawaban Sasuke lalu menolehan pandangannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah melirik ke arah tangannya yang sedari tadi terpaut. "Kau tidak menyadari ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangan yang berpaut itu.

"Eh?" Sakura hanya merespon sekenannya, canggung.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Tadi kau bilang semua lelaki sama saja? Maksudmu? Aku dan mantan pacarmu yang brengsek itu?" Sasuke mengganti topik. Sakura terdiam, Sasuke sangat tahu bahawa ini adalah topik yang paling dihindari Sakura. "Jadi, masih bisaah hatimu memercayai seorang pria?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Tidak bisakah kau memercayaiku? Aku, Uchiha Sasue, tidak bisakah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat lagi dan menatap dalam ke arah mata Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Dengan pelan, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Entahlah. Bukan tidak mungin bahwa hati seorang gadis bisa berubah, kan? Yang ia tahu, tatapan mata Sasuke dan kerlipan bintang-bintang di langit meyakinkannya untuk percaya pada lelaki di hadapannya ini, atas dirinya-

-dan juga hatinya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Yak, bagaimana via-chan? Suka? Hehe sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun ya sayangku, semoga Allah selalu sayang kamu dan semua keinginanmu bisa tercapai, plus langgeng yee sama Joko, ihiiiiy ;p Amiin. Maafkan segala keurangan dan keterlambatan fic ini ya, dan maaf banget kalau ceritanya abal begini, maaf -/\-


End file.
